Harry Potter and the Fire Emblem
by The Texas Chicken Little
Summary: No summary, yet. Harry Potter characters in a Fire Emblem style world. Eventual parings. Rated T just to be on the safe side


I will say this once and only once. Everything you recognize in this story is owned by the respective owners. I just own the story.

** Harry Potter and the Fire Emblem**

Prolouge

The Legend of the Four and the Birth of a Legend

On the continent of Hogwarts, there is a legend passed down through the generations of four brave souls who sealed a great demon. Each of these brave warriors used their various skills to slay the demon and bring piece to the realm.

Ravenclaw, who rode a great white Pegasus, used her great knowledge to win decisive victories in the war.

Hufflepuff, who wielded the three magics of wind, fire, and thunder, used hard work and patience to make sure few tactical errors were made in battle.

Slythern, a master of swords, used his cunning to outmaneuver his enemies.

And Gryffindor, who was the general of his homeland's army, gave his people great courage even when all hope seemed lost.

In the end the demon was defeated and the armies went their separate ways to rebuild their homelands, and the four were made into the leaders of their respective countries. During this time, Hufflepuff thought of a way to build even better relationships between the countries. Build a meeting place where we can discuss various ways to improve our great continent, and that was how Hogwarts castle was built. For the next few years, the four met with each other and debated various topics from borders to trade to politics. Then one day, everything went downhill.

Slythern didn't like the polices of the other three about the beast tribes living within their lands. Both Gyffindor and Sythern, who were rivals even before the war, argued about these polices. Then all of a sudden, Slythren left vowing that one of his heirs would someday destroy and conquer the entire continent. After that, Slythern disappeared leaving in his place a steward, who would watch over the throne until an heir return. The other countries, who had feared war, gave an uneasy sigh. It was averted for now.

Nearly millennia later, a man claiming to be the heir to the Slythern throne, one they called the Dark Lord, declared war on the country called Gryffindor, named in the honor of their hero. The Slytherns used their great cunning to win decisive victories and moved closer and closer to the castle with its self-proclaimed king at its head. When they reached the Gryffindor capital of Leo Fortitudo, they unleashed a relentless assault that the Gryffindors had not expected. The Dark Lord personally went into the castle when a moment of weakness was created. He mercilessly killed everyone in his way to the throne room where he found the King of Gryffindor, James, his wife, Lily, and their infant son. King James pleaded for his wife to escape with the baby before the Dark Lord arrived, but it was too late. The doors were blasted off their hinges with an incredible power. King James tried to fight off the Dark Lord, but to no avail. He was struck down in one blow. Then, he turned to Queen Lily and demanded the baby, but she would also not let her son die. She picked up her tome and cast a powerful spell; which he dodged and shot a bolt of green energy killing her.

He then rounded on the crying baby, and shot a bolt of green energy at him, but somehow the baby turned the spell around killing the Dark Lord. As the bright flash of light illuminated the night ski, the Slytherns fearing that their leader was dead, retreated back to their home.

Some of the surviving Gryffindor soldiers went into the throne room to find that the great sage, Dumbledore was sitting in a chair next to the throne. Dumbledore, who was on the verge of tears, stated that the king and queen were dead and their bodies were being moved for burial. When asked where their infant son and the Dark Lords body were, he stated that they were both gone. Much of the country believed that the young boy was dead, but, in fact, a friend of the king, a knight by the name of Sirius, had taken the young child from the castle during the moving of the bodies.

Sixteen years pass and people began to see a young man who resembles the old king with a band of mercenaries. Is this man the long lost heir to the Gryffindor throne?

* * *

Please tell me what you think. You can tell me it sucks, just tell me why. NO #$ing FLAMES. You will be blocked from my Profile if you do. Anyways, this idea came from a fan art someone did and after I finished playing Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones for the GBA, and it got me thinking would it be cool if the Harry Potter characters were in it. Well, here it is. Depending on how good you think it is, I will update soon enough.

_**TCL**_


End file.
